qujinfandomcom-20200214-history
The Voice on the Other side of The Rift
The Voice on the Other side of The Rift Also Known as the Troll, The Mastermind, Evil One, The Dark master, Ender of Spherefos Unknown being trapper inside of a High Dimensional Prison. It seems that, this being is the True mastermind. This being is the main antagonist of most of the beings in The Draco-verse, Ninja Dragon Riders, Qujin Dimensional Traveler, All Star Mutant Heroes, Scholar Barbarians, Cybernetic Mystic Heroes, The Lightning Dragons. Also this being is NOT inside of The Draco-verse, it is unknown what Spherefos (Multiverses) or Spherexand (Multipleverses/Omniverse). Appearance Two glowing yellow eyes from a BLACK rift window. Nothing else can be seen, of what the being looks like. Personality Calls Dragons, oversized cats, when they do something that he does not like. Powers Emanations of Lower Dimensional forms (The Smiling Shadow Minions, as the voice likes to call them) Skills Mastermind Con artist Knowledge of Comics, Movies, TV, Games and other forms of Media Quotes from Ninja Dragon Riders "Hear me, you oversized Cats... ~The Voice on the Other side of The Rift" " By the Higher Dimensional planes of Reality, you are special. ~The Voice on the Other side of The Rift" "I am NOT a Lovecraften' Horror, but one can dream, to become... ~The Voice on the Other side of The Rift" "Yog-Sothoth '''what I am, I doing. These oversized Cats ~The Voice on the Other side of The Rift" "May the '''The Blind Idiot God, Awake from its slumber. ~The Voice on the Other side of The Rift" "*Sigh* They don't make TV Villains like they use to. ~The Voice on the Other side of The Rift" "Gentlemen,it's been a pleasure, but YOUR, Multiverse, is about to be cancelled. ~The Voice on the Other side of The Rift, to all being in The Draco-verse, before it was destroyed." Quotes from Qujin Dimensional Traveler "Gentlemen,it's been a pleasure, but this, Multiverse, is about to be cancelled. ~The Voice on the Other side of The Rift, to all being in The Draco-verse, before it was destroyed." Quotes from All Star Mutant Heroes "Gentlemen,it's been a pleasure, but YOUR, Multiverse, is about to be cancelled. ~The Voice on the Other side of The Rift, to all being in The Draco-verse, before it was destroyed." Quotes from Scholar Barbarians "Gentlemen,it's been a pleasure, but YOUR, Multiverse, is about to be cancelled. ~The Voice on the Other side of The Rift, to all being in The Draco-verse, before it was destroyed." Quotes from Cybernetic Mystic Heroes "Gentlemen,it's been a pleasure, but YOUR, Multiverse, is about to be cancelled. ~The Voice on the Other side of The Rift, to all being in The Draco-verse, before it was destroyed." Quotes from The Lightning Dragons "Gentlemen,it's been a pleasure, but YOUR, Multiverse, is about to be cancelled. ~The Voice on the Other side of The Rift, to all being in The Draco-verse, before it was destroyed." Category:Ninja Dragon Riders Category:All Star Mutant Heroes Category:Qujin Dimensional Traveler Category:Scholar Barbarians Category:Cybernetic Mystic Heroes Category:The Lightning Dragons